pvz_fan_domfandomcom-20200214-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Space
This can only be edited by people with permission or Tykmony or Tykmony will put on stuff found in comments or will ask them to put it on for no broken detail, then a permission or Tykmony will check and edit Sun Day Pinata Party Sun Day Pinata Party is an upcoming Pinata Party found in the code. Plants * Prize: Spike Pomi-pult Battle 1 * Spirit Vine * Water Currant * Banana Hook * Peafowl Flower Battle 2 * Pea Knight * Shade Shooter * Poppy of Fire * Gravity Drop * Turrentshooter * Snap Grass Battle 3 * Spirit Pea * Flamey Flower * Aprwhip * Teleporting Onion * Spike Pomi-pult * Hypno-flower Zombies Battle 1 * Basic Zombies (Sun Zombie) * Summer Slice Zombies * Gargantuar (Pool Gargantuar) * Beach Zombies Battle 2 * Basic Zombies (Sun Zombie) * Conehead Zombies (Hothead Zombie) * Buckethead Zombies (Meltedhead Zombie) * Summer Slice Zombies * Gargantuar (Summer Gargantuar) Battle 3 * Basic Zombies (Sun Zombie) * Conehead Zombies (Hothead Zombie) * Gargantuar (Sun Gargantuar) * Summer Slice Zombies Gallery Sun Day Promotion.jpg Sun Day Promotion-1.jpg Sun Day Promotion-2.jpg Sun Day Promotion-3.jpg Sun Day Promotion-4.jpg Sun Day Promotion-5.jpg Sun Day Promotion-6.jpg Sun Day Promotion-7.jpg Sun Day Promotion-8.jpg Sun Day Promotion-9.jpg Sun Day Promotion-10.jpg Sun Day Promotion-11.jpg Sun Day Promotion-12.jpg Spike Pomi-pult Spike Pomi-pult is an upcoming plant found in the code. Spike Pomi-pult is obtainable by completing all 3 battle of Sun Day. It throughs Spikey Pomegranates at zombies. Gallery Spike Pomi-pultHD.png Spike Pomi-pultSeedPacket.png Sun Day Promotion.jpg Sun Day Promotion-5.jpg Sun Day Promotion-6.jpg Sun Day Promotion-7.jpg Sun Day Promotion-8.jpg|Top left corner Sun Day Promotion-9.jpg Sun Day Promotion-10.jpg Sun Day Promotion-11.jpg Canopea Canopea is an upcoming plant found in the code. Nothing else is known other than its seed packet texture. Canopea Promotion.png Elec-Tri Shooter Elec-Tri Shooter is an upcoming plant found in the code. Elec-Tri Shooter shoots pea-like orbs in three lanes that passes through zombies, temporarily electrocuting them. It's plant food ability is the same as Threepeater's, just with electric peas instead. Almanac entry * Sun Cost: 500 * Recharge: 15 * Toughness: 300 * Damage: 1300 * Plant Food Ability: Duration & Damage * Range: Multi Range * Family: Fila-mint Elec-Tri Shooter shoots pea-like orvs in three lanes that passes through zombies, temporarily electrocuting them. * Range Details: three lanes Elec-Tri Shooter is confused, is it a more like a Threepeater or an Electric Peashooter. He says "til' I find out what I am, I will be both an Electric Peashooter and a Threepeater, but I will wish of the day it comes". Elec-Tri Shooter Promotion.png Trivia * Elec-Tri Shooter is composed by Threepeater and Electric Peashooter. Fire Melon Fire Melon is an upcoming plant found in the code. Fire melon does extra heavy damage and burns groups of zombies. Fire Melonst.png Frostlit Pea Frostlit Pea is an upcoming plant found in the code. Nothing else is known other than its seed packet texture. Frostlit Pea Plant Food Seed Packet.png Triplet Chomper Triplet Chomper is an upcoming plant found in the code. Triplet Chomper eats zombies in 3 lanes. Triplet Shooter & King Snow Shooter Plant Food Seed Packet.png King Snow Shooter King Snow Shooter plant found in the code. Nothing else is known other than its seed packet texture. Triplet Shooter & King Snow Shooter Plant Food Seed Packet.png Kernel Cob Pearosaurus Pearosaurus is an upcoming plant found in the code. It is unknown what is does. Its sun cost is 350. Grzzily Pear Promotion.png Trivia * Grizzly Pear was going to be called Grizzly Pear, like its Plants vs. Zombies Heroes counterpart. * It's name is composed of Pearlsaurus and Pear. Kernel Cob Kernel Cob is an upcoming plant found in the code. It is unknown what it does. Its suns cost is 175. Kernel Cob Space&TimePromotion.png Up-shroom Up-shroom is an upcoming plants found in the code. Nothing else in known other than its HDs. Up-shroomHD.png|A HD of Up-shroom. Up-shroomHD-2.png|Another HD version. Primal Ghost Pepper Primal Ghost Pepper is an upcoming plant found in the code. Nothing else in known other than its look and it's plant food look. PrimalGhostPepperWithPlantFoodCounterPart.png|Right one is the plant food ability. Primal Sap-fling Primal Sap-fling is an upcoming plant found in the code. Nothing else is known other that its look. Primal Sap-fling.png Frosted Snow Pod Frosted Snow Pod is an upcoming plant found in the code. It is currently unknown what it does. Its sun cost is in between 150 and 250. Frosted Pea Podst.png Superflora Spuerflora is an upcoming plant found in the code. Superflora fires waves at zombies and its sun cost is 0. Almanac Entry Superflora sends waves at zombies. "I need to explode, my energy will tear me," Superflora says. "Can you help me, please hurry!". Plant Food When fed plant food Superflora will create an earthquake killing all zombies on screen and all plants in a 3x3 area, thus exploding itself. Unknownplant1 Plant Food Seed Packet.png Sun Pea Sun Pea is an upcoming plant found in the code. Sun Pea shoots peas that explode zombies into suns and its sun cost is 50. Almanac entry Sun Pea shoots peas at zombies exploding them into suns. "By Sunflower, By Sun Bean," Says Sun Pea. "Oh, get out of my way Peashooter". As Sun Pea daiseys off. Unknownplant2 Promotion.png Electrici-Tea Electrici-Tea is an upcoming plant found in the code. Electric-Tea zaps and explodes zombies and its sun cost is 150. Almanac entry Electrici-teas wait and emit of electrical energy until they are eaten, at which point the eating zombies explode in a flurry of electrical discharge "I want to be eaten. I NEED to be eaten," says Electrici-tea. "However, I am perfectly content to fry zombies in the meantime" Upcoming plant3SeedPacket.png Blasterberry 3 unknown plant that have been found in the code. Nothing else is known other than their seed packet texture. Unknown plant 1 has a sun cost of 0. Upcoming Plant4Seed Packet.png Foggy Swamp Foggy Swamp is an upcoming world found in the code. The current amount of levels plained are 42. Foggy Swamp Empty Lawn.png Plants * Cronos Melon * Fire Pod * Primal Sap-fling * Canopea * Pearosaurus * Superflora * Blastberry * Up-shroom Zombies (There are no sections for these zombies, because they might be fake). * Swamp Zombie * Reedhead Zombie * Leachhead Zombie * 5 Unknown zombies * Corral Cage Zombie * Wet Swamp Gargantuar * Wet Swamp Imp * Muddy-O-Tron-2.0 Trivia * In the games code, the world is called The Time Swamp, which explains Cronos Melon. Cronos Melon Cronos Melon is an upcoming hero plant found in the code. It is the first hero plant not to be able to move around the screen. Cronos Melon throughs melons thats freeze zombies in time. CronosMelonHD.png Fire Pod Fire Pod is an upcoming plant found in the code. Nothing else is known other than its HD. Fier PodHD.png Redesigning Sap-fling will be getting a new design, so it doesn't look to much like Juniper. Dragon Lord Pea Dragon Lord Pea is an upcoming plant found in the code. It is an upcoming hero plant witch will be obtainable in Kung Fu World. Dragon Loard Peast.png Kung Fu World Expansion Kung Fu World will be gaining 12 new levels. Two new plants one 1 new zombie will be introduced Plants * Dragon Lord Pea * Sun Pea Zombies * Unknown zombies Neon Mixtape Tour Neon Mixtape Tour is coming to this game. It was found in the code. Plants * Blaze Gold (will no longer be a Premium) * Phant Beet * Spore-shroom * Thyme Warp * Celery Stalker * MC Glory * Frosted Snow Pod Zombies * Neon Zombie * Neon Conehead * Neon Buckethead * Neon Flag Zombie * Impunk * Hair Metal Gargantuar * Punk Zombie * Glitter Zombie * MC Zom-B * Breakdancer Zombie * Arcade Zombie * 8-Bit Zombie * Beat Box Zombie * Zombot Multi Stage Masher * Bass Zombie Lost City Lost City is an upcoming world found in the code. Plants * A.K.E.E. * Red Stinger * Jackfruit * Toadstool * Endurian * Electrici-tea * Gold Leaf Zombies Phant Beet Phant Beet is an upcoming plant found in the code. Intensive Carrot Spore-shroom Thyme Warp Celery Stalker MC Glory Upcoming zombies Some new zombies will be making there way into the game. Kungfu World * Unknown zombie Foggy Swamp * Swamp Zombie * Reedhead Zombie * Leachhead Zombie * 5 unknown zombies * Corral Cage Zombie * Wet Swamp Gargantuar * Wet Swamp Imp * Muddy-O-Tron-0.2 * Neon Zombie * Neon Conehead * Neon Buckethead * Neon Flag Zombie * Impunk * Hair Metal Gargantuar * Punk Zombie * Glitter Zombie * MC Zom-B * Breakdancer Zombie * Arcade Zombie * 8-Bit Zombie * Beat Box Zombie * Zombot Multi Stage Masher * Bass Zombie * Unknown Lost City zombies Gallery Corral Cage.png|Corral Cage